deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
SWAT Team
The SWAT Team: USA's elite forces that tackle situations too dangerous for other law enforcements Versus... the German GSG-9, the German SWAT counterpart. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Weapons In Series Stats History SWAT (Special Weapons And Tactics) are an elite paramilitary unit of U.S. Law Enforcement, they are trained to take any kind of dangers; from the carreer criminal to the criminally insane to the drug-induced lunitics. SWAT was formed in responce to a killing spree at the University of Texas in Austin in August of 1969. A man named Charles Whitman climbed to the top of the clock tower and started shooting innocent people. It took the police over an hour to get to the top of the tower to stop his actions, and it resulted in the deaths of 13 people and dozens being injured. Today, they respond to high risked situations; from hostage rescues to subdueing armed suspects. Battle The battle begins with the SWAT teams's armored van parking near a series of abandoned buildings. The squad's captain looks into his binoculars and sees 4 GSG-9 members approaching from the other side of the area. The SWAT team splits up, with 3 of the members gonig off in different directions and the leader setting himself down to set up his Remington 700 sniper rifle. The GSG-9 also split up, with each team going into different buildings. In one building, a member of the SWAT team sets up his taser shockwave and hides in another room. A GSG-9 member enters the same warehouse, gun in hand. The SWAT team member watches as the GSG-9 member slowly crosses the room, then pushes a button on his remote. The taser shockwave shoot out hooks that latch on to the GSG-9 member and electrocute him. A nearby GSG-9 hears the commotion and runs in to find his teammate dazed and on the floor. He sees the cord connecting the taser to the remote control and follows it to the next room. The SWAT member tries to shoot the GSG-9 man with his Benelli M4, but misses and is shot himself with the Remington 870. The GSG-9 member then proceeds to remove the taser hooks from his teammate. The two exit the building, deciding on which building to enter next. The SWAT team captain sees them and shoots one with the sniper rifle, causing the other to flee. Meanwhile, another GSG-9 member sets up his H&K PSG1 sniper rifle on the roof of a building and beings to search for a SWAT team member. Down below, a SWAT team member is chased into a building by two GSG-9 members. The two GSG-9 members approach the building building, where the SWAT team member tries to shoot them from inside with his LWRC-PSD shotgun. One of them tries to fire back with his H&K G36 shotgun, but misses. He pulls out a Stingball Grenade and throws it into the room. It explodes right next to the SWAT member, throwing him to the floor. The GSG-9 member then quickly runs in and dispatches him. He enters the next room and finds an exit, only to be shot by a SWAT member and his Benelli M4. The GSG-9 member on the roof sees this and shoots him with his sniper rifle. However, he is spotted by the SWAT team captain and is shot with the SWAT's sniper rifle. The SWAT team captain then gets up and runs toward his van, with the GSG-9 member not to far behind. The GSG-9 member hides behind a nearby parked car and eyes the SWAT's armored van, slowly approaching it with his H&K PSG1 shotgun. He opens it from the back, only to find it empty. The front door of the parked car opens, and the SWAT captain steps out with his Remmington 700. The GSG-9 member turns around and tries to fire his gun, but the SWAT team captain shoots first and kills him. The SWAT captain slowly approaches the GSG-9 member to make sure he is dead, then removes his goggles. Category:Warriors